The field of this invention is the manufacture of toys and accessories for table games.
The applicant is aware of the existence of a Utility Model applied for in Spain with No. 224,341 on Nov. 9, 1976 under the name of Jose Salazar Fernandez, called the ABILITY GAME.
The mentioned ability game consists of a vertical board formed by two rectangular parallel sides aligned with each other and separated by several parallel and vertical partition walls. Flat and vertical passages were thereby configured, and in each one there were transversely passing holes arranged symmetrically.
The upper horizontal edge of the game board is open while the lower horizontal edge is closed by a bottom which can slide to one edge to permit lower removal of game disks. Alternatively, the game disks introduced by the two players in the various vertical channels can be removed by shaking the board.
The invention in question has game disks in two different colors, 21 for each player, the number of disks being similar to the number of perforations existing in the rear and front faces of the board. The game disks have a size suitable for the width of the channels or passages and a thickness according to the separation the two parallel sides or faces. The diameter of the holes in registration on the front and rear faces and their separation corresponding to the diameter of the game disks, permits the disks to be visible and therefore observable by both players so that each player may try to prevent the opponent from placing four game disks in a straight line consecutively in a horizontal, vertical or inclined position.
However, the applicant is unaware of the current existence of a board for table games having an arrangement such that internal obstacles not visible to either player cause deviations in the expected vertical path of the game disks to cause transference to alternate channels and even to penetrate blind channels.
The present specification relates to an improved arrangement for table game boards. The improvement over table game boards known as xe2x80x9cfour in a linexe2x80x9d lies in a series of challenges which involve the heightened awareness of the players requiring memory, reflexes and personal initiative to overcome the impediments presented by internal curved protrusions, blind channels, and deviation ramps which cause game disks introduced by players lacking concentration to pass to unintended areas. By concentrating, a player can compensate for these internal deviations to achieve the final purpose of locating the four of the game disks in the alignment necessary to win the game.
The improved arrangement for table game boards proposed by this invention provides novel features which obliges the players to exhibit constant concentration in order to play in a competitive manner.
More specifically, the game board of this invention while externally similar in configuration to known game boards, has internal channels with curved protrusions and occasional open spaces between them such that a game disk may be deviated from the channel into which it were introduced into an adjacent channel. In addition, curved protrusions in the bottom may cause a game disk to pass to a next one.
Likewise, the partition walls may have curved protrusions causing the game disk introduced in a descending vertical direction to pass automatically to the adjacent channel and from this, to remain in position if blocked by previously placed game disks in the bottom, or if free to move, to pass down some steps toward the lower area.
Likewise, at least one blind channel has been arranged such that the player introducing a disk in it will practically lose it.
Also, the lower area has a ramp which, through openings in the channel walls, may cause a game disk introduced in a channel situated on the right to pass to the central area or to the lower area of a channel situated three or four columns to the left.
The invention also has various support components. It is unloaded through the top edge where the players introduce the game disks.